Percy and Penelope Weasley
by PotterAlpha1122
Summary: Percy and Penelope have a life together now, with 3 kids! they finally set of to hogwarts. but when all evil was gone, could a friend start a fire?


"But MOM!"

Wailed dainty Paisley Weasley. Her strawberry blonde curls bounced as she stamped her foot. Today would be a busy and long day. A day she would remember forever. Mostly not because of the appearance of HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY. She was sure her twin brother would mess everything up for her.

Mrs. Penelope Clearwater Weasley just shook her head and walked over to the table, preparing breakfast. A boisterous loud noise came from the hallway.

"PATRICK!" screeched Paisley Weasley. She was completely unimpressed by her twin brother, Patrick, otherwised known as Paddy, a witty name Paxis came up with. Paddy had curly, chaotic red hair matted to the tip of his forehead. Percy Weasley came up close behind, fixing his work clothes. He has been up all night with his presentation for the Ministry of Magic, keeping a secret for over 2 months. Everyday was hectic, with him waving off to work. Paisley,Patrick, and mother Penelope waved their goodbyes and settled down for breakfast.

"Paxis! Breakfast!" Called . A clutter of noise came from the room upstairs. Paisley could even hear a growl. Paxis was the oldest of the children. A handsome young boy at the age of 13 and a half, with blond curly hair consisting hints of fiery red. Paxis always stayed in his room and barely came out. Everyone thought it was a phase. Paisley knew it was much more though. She had seen him one day, barging into his room to collect him for a trip. She rolled her eyes at the thought. The chats. The friend. Finally, at last, Paxis scrambled down the steep maple stairs.

" its time." Penelope squealed at last.

Paxis,Paisley,Patrick,and huddled around their fireplace. Each held a pinch of floo powder between their fingers. Paxis suddenly stepped feet cracked the coals beneath them. He gave his siblings a smirk and finally screeched "DIAGON ALLEY!"

With a poof, Paxis had disappeared. Paisley stepped in next.

"DIAGON ALLEY!"

She too, had vanished. Paddy gulped. He was next.

"DIAGON ALLEY!"

Penelope smiled at the thought of her own children in the fireplace.

"DIAGON ALLEY!"

Finally, all the Weasleys had transported to Diagon Alley, a magical place where wizards and witches would gather their supplies for school. They would need books,parchments,cloaks,wands,ingredients, and, a pet.

Paisley and Patrick grabbed each others hand. They may have hated one another, but they had to admit, what would they do with out their twin. Paxis shuffled away, arms crossed. He stopped at the broom shop, and ran in. sighed and gathered the twins into Flourish and Blotts book store. Book baskets had already been organized for each year's students. Patrick waddled over to the oldest section of literature and found the most monstrous book he's ever seen.

"mom i want this book!"

Mrs. Weasley, still struggling 3 giant baskets, strided over to read the title. She blew the dust off the cover. It read 'THE MONSTER BOOK OF MONSTERS" she shuddered as she realized the old book had teeth. She remembered it. She owned one. It made her spine tingle to think of it.

"No." said shortly.

Paddy growled and hurried away to a different section while paid for the books. Soon they were off to buy some other items.

Paisley kept a grin on her face. She was exuberantly excited to finally receive her first wand. The door rang as they walked into Ollivander's, the wand shop.

"Hello!" Bellowed the white-haired, elderly Garrick Ollivander.

He speedily stepped behind the counter and pulled a few wands to try out. He told Patrick and Paisley that the wand chooses the wizard. Patrick peered over the counter, revealing several wands of different colors and sizes. Soon he was pulled away to be measured.

" Yes, yes…" mumbled " 9 1/2 inches.. here try this."

Patrick scooped up the wand and waved it. Nothing happened. After more tries with contrasting wands, he finally found the ONE.

" Here's a favorite. Ivy wood with a core of dragon heartstring."

A flowy and light sensation flew threw Patrick as he waved his wand. He smiled and pocketed the wand. Paisley was next. Mr. Ollivander studied Paisley with patience.

" 10 inches, maybe, you'll fit this wand!"

Paisley clutched the wand and automatically felt power. This was her wand. She beamed with utter delight.

" Ah! cherry wood with veela hair! Perfect!" cried Ollivander.

Paisley ran her finger down the wand, feeling the texture. She was now a qualified _witch_! She couldn't wait to start magic at Hogwarts.

They walked out with great satisfaction. The last thing to get, was their pet.


End file.
